


A Fae's Secret

by TheShipDen



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fae & Fairies, Fae Robbie Rotten, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: It's time, and Sportacus is patient. Always patient with him. The elf that so selfishly stole his heart away was looking at him so lovingly.Robbie knew he could do this, could let Sportacus see them- his wings- and be rid of the secret. Because he trusted the elf, loved him, and the feelings were returned. He could do this!





	A Fae's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> You may think I'm joking but I, for one, and not. 
> 
>  
> 
> LAZYTOWN HAS TAKEN OVER MY ENTIRE BEING AND IM SO ROTTEN FOR THESE TWO.  
> There's no payout and frankly, I don't ever want out. Let me write endless fluffy things for these two.
> 
> juts TRY and stop me

“You don’t have to do this if you’re scared, Robbie,” Came his voice, ever so gentle, ever so smooth and understanding. 

 

It was perfect, soft and easing, the warmth that travelled within the words filled his entire body and suddenly he was warmer than the crisp spring breeze. He felt it in the tips of his rounded ears, the tops of his shoulders, palms, the high of his cheekbone- and he was certain it showed. Proclaiming the emotions he tried so hard to contain and keep secret. His body slumped forwards, a habit and as a means to gather himself. Only sometimes did it feel like it worked….

 

As he glanced up, he found himself speechless and his mouth dry.

 

Bright, loving, twinkling blues that shone softer than any star and sparked such depths of devotion no man could name. The patience that his elf held, such virtue and adoration that he showed with every syllable, every action and save, in every thing he ever did. He was always giving, even now, and Robbie knew he could give too! 

 

Sportacus had revealed that he was an elf, showed Robbie his ears and all, admitted to the sensitivity of it and what it was like in his village. He had shared many stories, many secrets that so few had the chance to hear, and he entrusted it all to Robbie. Everything he could give, he gave, everything he had to share, he gave it all to the villain. And what had he done? Kept his secret. Robbie hadn’t shared anything about his upbringing, hadn’t opened up. He wanted to, so desperately did he want to give just as much, and how the guilt ate at him. And the truth wasn’t hard to say, but he was afraid. 

 

To mess everything up. For Sportacus to realize that he wasn’t worth the attention or the love, that he knew the mistake he was making. 

 

He knew it was stupid to think in such a way, but Robbie couldn’t see….whatever it was that the blasted elf did. He was simply a fae- one that wasn’t even the most talented at magic. Sure he knew the basics, but not the flashiest spells or hexes, he couldn’t right a natural disaster or cause one. Couldn’t even fly because of his fear of heights, what fairy couldn’t even use their wings? His weren’t even much to look at. Just a bunch of colors that matched the piping along the ceiling of his lair and the shade of his usual outfit. He wasn’t anything special, had nothing that made him stand out, and never before had he shown anyone his wings. Not that he previously had many chances. 

 

“No- No, I _want_ to do this! I just- uh,” His gaze drifted down to the platform he stood on, overlooking the meadow. The sun warmed the pair and gave the forest a serial glow, it was calming in a way. A strange anchor in the nerve-racking moment. “Whatever.” He grumbled lamely, not yet wanting to admit his fears. 

 

But Sportacus didn’t yell, or sigh, didn’t grow irritated at his stalling. He didn’t rush or complain or even leave, he was patient. Ever so patient. As always. 

 

Robbie looked up into the elf’s eyes, the beautiful blue that always outshone the sky above, the color he could get lost in for hours on end and never tire of. Those same eyes only looked at him in such a loving manner, he couldn’t help but to grow flustered and nervously trail his gaze away from them. Shying away again, as he always did at such an intensity. 

 

“Take your time, Robbie.” Sportacus gently murmurs, taking his boyfriend’s hands into his, thumbs rubbing soothing lines across the soft skin there before bringing them up to his lips to kiss. He feels the twitch of fingers against his caress, one of the things he loves about the villain, before he catches sight of the tiny smile Robbie tries to hide. 

 

A surge of confidence powers the raven haired male, he squeezes Sport’s hands once before taking them away from the hold. He unbuttons the vest, slides it off easy before untucking the navy turtleneck and pulling it up and over his head. One deep breath, and closed eyes as he concentrated on taking the glamour away from his wings. Letting someone see them as they were, unveiling the protective air that kept them blind to all. He felt the sun warm them, the breeze airing them out. And then he waited. Nervous, and anxious. 

 

Sportacus couldn’t even begin to place a name to the marvel that was Robbie’s wings. They were medium sized, perfectly matching the colors on it’s owners clothes. The purples were darker towards the ends and perfectly faded to lighter shades the closer it got to the center, intricate lines floating through the limbs as white dots and streaks fluently decorated the thin wings. The sunlight gleamed off of them, making the colors pop and look otherworldly- never before had he ever seen something as amazing as he had in this moment. Before he could even think, his hand went towards them but he stopped, dropped his hand down and stumbled for a proper response. 

 

“R-Robbie! They’re wonderful! I’ve never seen anything quite like it, I’m- wow!- They’re lovely, thank you, thank you showing me and trusting me.” 

 

Sportacus watched the red of the villain’s blush stain the usual pale skin, could anything else make this scene more perfect? He felt entirely lucky to have such a cute fae be his, his eyes flickered to the marvelous wings to the preciously relieved and happy expression on Robbie’s face. The other’s hands curled in his lap, the wings shifting open- impulsively, maybe? He’d have to find out- before he finally looked at him. 

 

“They really aren’t too much compared to others, and I don’t even fly with them.” He speaks up, squeaky and soft. 

 

He feels hands on his face, tender and demanding his attention, which he so easily gives without a second thought. Halting in his reasons and meets another intense stare of devotion. Those blue eyes melting everything inside his being and igniting a fire that triggered a giddy feeling inside. 

 

“They’re perfect, _you’re_ perfect. Don’t ever forget that.” 

 

Sportacus leans forward, planting a loving kiss to his stunned lips before placing another on the end of his nose, moving away to gaze lovingly at the man in front of him. He adds just three little words that make Robbie’s entire world, it’s precious and sweet and tender and everything he could’ve ever wished for. His heart suddenly lurching as a dreamy sigh falls past his lips once he hears them. 

 

Three simple words that made it all. 

 

“I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> You all know how weak I am for foreign languages and someone not understanding them, you already KNOW I'm gonna write something for it with these two. 
> 
>  
> 
> And there' NOTHING you can do to stop me >;)


End file.
